hogwartstuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Karkat Vantas
Karkat Vantas is a young Gryffindor boy, one of the prophesied four whose destiny it is to defeat Lord English. Personality Karkat is the kind of person who has an extremely grouchy and aggressive exterior that hides a more vulnerable and caring interior - though his interior is still fairly aggressive and grouchy. History Early Life Karkat was born on July 15, 2012 to his mother Shreya. He spent his formative years being raised mainly by his mother, who had a bit of help from her brother, Karkat's uncle Vijay. He believed his father to be dead because his mother told him as much, though she refused to say anything about how his father had died. As Karkat grew past the earliest stages of childhood, Shreya fell ill and continued to get sicker. Finally, when Karkat was barely school-aged, she passed away. Life with Vijay After Shreya died, Vijay took Karkat in and raised him as his own son. The two lived a fairly solitary life, as neither was the most personable and thus neither had very many friends. Karkat got in a lot of fights at school, and Vijay... may have encouraged this, or at least didn't do much to actively discourage it. The two had an understanding where they cared deeply for each other, but did little to actually show this, instead communicating mainly through swearing at each other. Letter from Hogwarts On Karkat's 11th birthday, he was woken up early in the morning by an owl tapping on his window, delivering a letter from a place called Hogwarts. The skeptical sort, Karkat didn't open the letter and instead sent it back with an angry note threatening to call the police. This prompted headmistress Minerva McGonagall to send Jack Slick as an ambassador to show that this wasn't some sort of creepy prank, but that Karkat was actually a wizard. Time at Hogwarts Karkat then spent the next seven years of his life studying at Hogwarts, a time during which he learned that he was the subject of a prophecy and was supposedly destined to take down Lord English, the leader of The Felt. At the start of Karkat's fifth year, he learned that his father wasn't dead as he'd been raised to believe, but actually alive and also the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Towards the end of Karkat's seventh year at Hogwarts, the final battle against the Felt went down. Karkat took on Lord English himself, and survived the battle with only minor wounds, though he passed out for nearly three days afterwards as a side-effect of not sleeping for basically a week before the final battle. Life After Hogwarts Karkat spent a brief time as a professional quidditch player, before settling down and becoming a bestselling author of romance novels. He married John Egbert. Skills and Attributes Karkat is skilled in Defense against the Dark Arts, as well as Charms. He is also skilled at having Daddy Issues. Relationships Sotiris Vantas Dave Strider Terezi Pyrope John Egbert Nepeta Leijon Eridan Ampora Neville Longbottom Category:Hogwarts/Students